Black Dog
by Evangeline.Martin
Summary: Story Six. Dean and Sam follow a weak lead that reaps results.


"Black Dog"

_**Then**__ "You Give Love a Bad Name" by Bon Jovi plays. Scenes of Glory and Dean at the altar in "Evil Eye", Glory sitting on the bed with Raphael behind her, Alice and Jane meeting Dean, Sam, and Castiel, Emma attacking Sam (both times), ending with Glory staring out of the window, alone in the white room._

_**Now**__ Saint Dymphna's Hospital for the Insane, just outside of Hell, Michigan. A nurse walks down the fluorescent lit white hallway as she reaches the corner near room 13 a large, wild black dog appears, pacing in front of the room. It shows its teeth and lies down in front of the door, hair standing on end. The nurse screams, dropping the clipboard she's holding. She runs back the way she came. A moment later she returns with a male nurse. The dog is gone._

_[Fade]_

_Paradise Valley, Arizona. Sam and Dean are leaving their motel room._

Sam: I can't believe no one remembered her. They couldn't even find the record of which doctor delivered the babies. Raphael must have had a hand in this.

Dean: Of course he did. If the angels don't want to be found they won't be. We will find her though. I promised and I keep my promises.

Sam: Also, she's kind of your wife. Aren't you curious about why you married her? I mean, you're not exactly the marrying kind.

Dean: I know. It's kind of weird thinking about it. But I also feel a little guilty for all the women in the past three years. I know it wasn't my fault I don't remember Glory but I was still married.

Sam: I never thought I'd hear you say that, Dean.

Dean: Shut up. You ruined the moment.

Sam: So, where to next? Do we keep looking for Glory, check up on the girls, or follow up on one of the many jobs we could take care of?

Dean: What jobs could we take care of?

Sam: A few minor things. Mostly some benevolent ghosts, the typical post-apocalypse demon problems, and a black dog in Michigan. I guess it scared a nurse in an asylum.

Dean: If you wanted to hide someone away from the world where would you put them, Sammy?

Sam: I don't know, Dean.

Dean: What about the locked ward of an asylum?

Sam: You think she's in an asylum?

Dean: If there's already a case there it's worth a shot isn't it?

Sam: But this isn't the only asylum.

Dean: Where in Michigan is it?

Sam: Just outside of a town with the unlikely name of Hell.

Dean: Do you remember what the girls said the first time we met? Cas asked them where Glory was and they said she told them she was in Hell. What if she actually is in Hell?

Sam: And not just figuratively?

Dean: Hell, Michigan. That takes care of two of the three options and the third we can do on the way. I want to stop by Bobby's to make sure Alice and Jane aren't being too much of a handful for him.

Sam: Well, they have a 50% chance of being little angels.

Dean: Shut up Sammy.

_They walk to the Impala, get in, and drive off._

_[Fade]_

_Dean and Sam arrive at Bobby's house. They get out of the car and walk in. Cas is sitting on the floor in the middle of the devils trap in Bobby's living room. He has a tea cup and is wearing a flowery hat. Alice and Jane are also holding tea cups and wearing flowery hats. A lace tablecloth is on the floor in front of them. There are two plates with little cookies on the tablecloth. Dean looks at the scene and tries really hard not to start laughing. Sam also tries not to laugh but fails._

Dean: Hello girls. Having a tea party with Uncle Cas, huh?

Jane: Uncle Cas makes yummy cookies.

Alice: And he looks silly in our hats.

_Bobby wheels into the room after hearing Dean's voice._

Bobby: And he's willing to sit through their endless tea parties.

Castiel: I don't mind playing with them. And my vessel likes it. He misses playing games with his daughter.

Sam: Nice hat, Cas.

_Alice and Jane stand up and bring Dean and Sam the cookies._

Jane: Try one Daddy.

_Dean takes a cookie and bites into it._

Dean: Wow, Cas. These are pretty damn good.

Castiel: I thought you didn't want profanities used around the girls?

Dean: Oh, oops. You didn't hear anything girls.

Alice: Yes we did Daddy.

Dean: Well don't repeat it.

Jane: We won't. Grandpa says naughtier words when he thinks we aren't listening.

_Dean gives Bobby a look. Bobby shrugs._

Bobby: Most of the time it's when I'm talking to you two after the girls are in bed.

Sam: Obviously they aren't in bed if they hear what you're saying.

Castiel: _changing the subject _You've found something out.

Dean: Sammy found a case in an asylum near Hell, Michigan. I think that might be where Glory is.

Castiel: So when the girls said she was in Hell she was really in a city called Hell?

Sam: Exactly. Dean thinks an asylum is the perfect hiding place. We have a black dog to deal with too though, so it won't be a totally wasted trip.

Bobby: Well you boys can start tomorrow morning. I want you to stay here tonight and have breakfast with your daughters tomorrow morning.

_Alice and Jane start jumping up and down excitedly._

Alice: Can we have waffles with chocolate chips and the powdery sugar?

Jane: Yeah Daddy, please?

Dean: If Grandpa has a waffle maker. If not we can have pancakes.

Alice: Will you make them Daddy? I bet you make yummy pancakes!

Bobby: You could manage something simple like pancakes, Dean. Sam and Castiel will help you.

Sam: Yeah, Dean. You can manage pancakes.

Alice and Jane: Yay! Daddy's gonna make pancakes!

Dean: Well girls, you've made me a domestic. I guess we're having pancakes tomorrow. But now it's time for bed. What time does Grandpa make you go to bed?

Alice: Grandpa lets us stay up 'til 10 sometimes.

Dean: Well I think 8:30 is probably a better bed time for two three year olds.

Alice: Will you tuck us in Daddy?

Jane: Yeah, Daddy, and help us put our nightgowns on?

Dean: Sure, girls. Let's go.

_Dean, Alice, and Jane leave the room. Sam sits down in one of the chairs. Castiel gets up, takes off the hat and picks up the tablecloth and the empty plates. He leaves the room and comes back a minute later without the tablecloth or plates. He sits in one of the other chairs. Bobby wheels farther into the room. Dean's voice can be heard._

Dean: (elsewhere) Okay you two, before bed you need to come say goodnight to Grandpa and your Uncles.

_Alice and Jane run in, wearing lacy white nightgowns. They go to Bobby first and give him a hug._

Alice and Jane: 'Night Grandpa!

Bobby: Goodnight girls.

_Then they run over to Castiel and give him a hug._

Alice and Jane: 'Night Uncle Cas.

Castiel: Don't forget to put your hats away.

_Alice and Jane pick up the hats that have been left on the floor. They run over to where Sam is sitting and put the hats in his lap. Then they hug him._

Alice and Jane: 'Night Uncle Sammy!

Sam: Goodnight you two.

Alice: Aren't we pretty, Uncle Sammy?

Sam: You two are very pretty. Did your daddy bring you those all the way from Arizona?

Jane: _smiling_ Yes! And he said you helped him pick them. Thank you! They're such pretty nighties!

Sam: I'm glad you like them. You both look like little ladies.

_The girls laugh, hug Sam again, pick up the hats, and run out of the room. A minute later Dean returns._

Dean: They're in bed. Somehow I doubt they'll be sleeping any time soon though.

Sam: They're so cute. I don't know how you managed to have two adorable kids, Dean, but you did.

Bobby: They really are. And they usually behave themselves. Jane reminds me a lot of Dean when he was little. She's already starting to play pranks on Castiel. Often she can get Alice to help her.

Sam: Haha. You must really like them Cas, if you have tea parties with them all the time.

Castiel: I've never really had much experience with children. They aren't exactly a normal occurrence in Heaven. Jimmy remembers when his daughter was this age but that's as close as I ever really got. Before Alice and Jane, that is.

Dean: When we manage to get rid of Lucifer and end the apocalypse and everything I am going to spend as much time as I can with them. Hopefully we find Glory soon. They need a mother, especially at this age.

Sam: A father, two uncles, and a grandfather probably won't raise them to be proper young ladies.

Castiel: What about Emma? They already call her Aunt Emma.

Dean: She runs a bar, Cas. Even you should know that isn't a healthy environment for two three year olds.

Bobby: You'll find her. And you have quite a few things to keep you occupied. But I think it's time we all get some sleep. It's getting late.

Sam: 'Night Bobby. You're getting up early for Dean's pancakes right? It ought to be a very interesting experience.

Bobby: Wouldn't miss it for the world.

_Bobby wheels out of the room. Cas disappears and Sam looks at Dean._

Sam: Are you going to bed?

Dean: I'm gonna sit down here for awhile. You go ahead.

_Sam shrugs and leaves the room. Dean gets comfortable in his chair and picks up a book._

_[Fade]_

_Dean is lying in a bed. His arm is around Glory, who is sleeping. Suddenly white light fills the room. Glory is heard saying "Find me, Dean. Help me." Dean, jolts awake, almost falling out of his chair._

_[Fade]_

_Dean is standing in Bobby's kitchen. Alice, Jane, Sam, Bobby, and Castiel are also there. Everyone but Bobby and Castiel is covered in pancake batter. Alice and Jane are standing on chairs on either side of Dean, who is standing at the stove. They clap as he successfully flips the pancakes on the griddle._

Alice: Yay, Daddy did it!

Jane: You're so good at this Daddy!

Sam: Yeah, Dean. It only took you ten failures to get it right.

Dean: Shut up, Sam. You didn't do any better.

Alice: Uncle Sammy is just as messy as the rest of us!

Sam: So I am, Alice. You and Jane are going to need baths after breakfast.

Jane: Yay! We like baths.

Alice: Being clean is fun!

Dean: Yeah, you girls aren't normal. But we'll get you cleaned up after we eat these pancakes. I got you some chocolate chips and powdered sugar. Let's eat.

_Dean puts the last pancakes on the big plate of pancakes next to the stove. He puts this on the table and Alice gives everyone a plate. Sam puts out silverware and Jane takes the chocolate chips and powdered sugar to the table. Everyone sits down and starts eating. Dean helps Alice and Jane cut their pancakes up and makes sure they don't put too much sugar on them._

Alice: Daddy, these are the best pancakes ever.

Jane: Alice is right. They are the best.

Sam: As surprised as I am to admit it, they didn't turn out badly.

Bobby: Good job boy, you made your first successful breakfast as a father.

Sam: It's probably his first successful breakfast ever.

Dean: Eat up girls. I'll give you a bath before we have to leave.

_The girls finish their pancakes and Dean takes them out of the room. Sam and Castiel clean up the dishes and the mess of batter around the stove. Sam leaves and comes back in a moment later in a different, clean outfit. Dean comes in not long after that wearing a clean outfit with Alice under one arm and Jane on his back with her arms around his neck. They're both giggling. Dean puts them down._

Alice: You'll come back soon, right Daddy?

Jane: And you'll bring Mommy?

Dean: Yes, I will be back soon and I will try my best to bring Mommy next time.

Sam: We don't know when we'll find her though. She might be at the next place we look, she might not be.

Bobby: You boys better call when you find something out. I want updates.

Dean: We will. But if we don't leave now we'll never make it to Hell.

Bobby: Get lost you two. Don't forget to come back.

Alice: Yeah, Daddy. Come back!

Dean: I promise I'll come back soon Alice.

Jane: Miss us, Daddy.

Dean: Of course I'll miss you and Alice, Janey.

Alice: Good. You can go now. Uncle Sammy, make sure Daddy behaves himself!

Sam: _laughing_ I will Alice. And I'll make sure he brings you both presents when we get back.

Alice and Jane: Yay! We like presents.

Dean: Okay, we're really leaving now. We'll be back soon.

_Dean and Sam walk out the door and get in the Impala._

_[Fade]_

_Sam and Dean are in the Impala. Dean is driving and Sam is reading a book about black dogs._

Sam: So as far as I can tell no one was attacked by the dog.

Dean: That's kind of weird. Did it just freak them out then?

Sam: I guess. But the weird thing is that black dogs are mostly malevolent and sometimes directly harm people. Usually they're death omens but the nurse is fine, if a little uneasy. There are some cases of benevolent black dogs but the majority of stories center around the death omen ones.

Dean: How do we know the nurse won't die? It's only been a few days. And maybe the dog wasn't meant for the nurse.

Sam: I guess it could've been for someone else. I don't know about other deaths. We'll ask when we get there.

Dean: Hey Sam, I have a question for you.

Sam: Okay. Shoot.

Dean: When you had those weird dreams how did you know they weren't just dreams?

Sam: I don't know. They just seemed so real and when everything checked out I knew I wasn't imagining it.

Dean: And how did you know they weren't things that already happened?

Sam: I didn't really. It was more of a gut feeling really. Why do you ask?

Dean: I had a weird dream last night, that's all.

Sam: Really, what was it about?

Dean: I don't think it was a future prediction. It felt almost like something I remembered but I didn't remember remembering it, if that makes any sense.

Sam: So a subconscious memory?

Dean: Yeah. It was weird. I was in bed with this girl, maybe 20 years old, and she was sleeping on my chest. I was holding her in my arms. It was weird because I felt very calm and happy. Then there was this blinding white light and she was gone. She told me to find her and to help her.

Sam: And this felt familiar? I think you might be recollecting your memories of Glory. That's a good sign Dean. If you're remembering her than Raphael's power over you must be wearing off or something. That or you're overpowering him.

Dean: I can overpower an angel? I don't know Sammy. That seems kind of unlikely. Maybe he's the one controlling it. Or maybe Glory is making me remember.

Sam: Maybe, but why would she not do it before?

Dean: Maybe she wasn't strong enough. She was kidnapped, remember.

Sam: Yeah, I guess.

Dean: Anyway, whatever the reason it was really weird.

Sam: Yeah, I bet. My visions were really weird too. This seems different though. It seems like we're getting close.

Dean: Well, even if we're not getting close to Glory we're getting closer to Hell. It's the next exit.

_Sam looks out the window and sees the sign for Hell, Michigan. Dean takes the next exit and drives into the edge of Hell. A few gas stations, truck stops, and restaurants are all they see for a long time. Then a large and faded wooden sign appears. It says "Saint Dymphna's Hospital for the Insane-5 miles"._

Sam: Wow, that's a pretty ominous name. Usually they just name them after the city or state they're in. Then again the Hell Asylum sounds worse so I guess they made a good choice.

Dean: I certainly wouldn't be caught dead near a place called Hell Asylum. It sounds like a really bad 1950s horror movie, possibly starring Vincent Price. Admittedly that would make it a pretty good horror movie, but you get my point.

Sam: With a name like Hell Asylum you'd probably only go there if you were dead.

Dean: Yeah, enough of this. Let's go in. Did you find the name of the nurse who saw the dog in the first place?

Sam: Stella Kinney. She's only 26 and has been working at the asylum for two months. Before that she was a nurse in a nursing home outside of Cleveland.

Dean: So maybe her being new is the reason she was targeted.

_Dean and Sam reach the door to the hospital and go in. Sam looks sideways at Dean._

Sam: We'll just have to check it out.

_They walk up to the desk where an old woman in a white nurses' uniform is sitting, talking on the telephone. She hangs up the phone when she sees Sam and Dean._

Old Nurse: What can I do for you boys?

Dean: We're from the ASPCA. We'd like to do some checking up on the black dog incident you had a few days ago.

Old Nurse: We've already had Animal Control come check. They didn't find anything.

Sam: Nevertheless we'd like to ask Stella Kinney some questions about her experience. We'd like make sure there was no instance of animal cruelty of any kind.

Old Nurse: Well, I guess that's okay. As soon as you talk to Stella you'll know she can't hurt a fly.

Dean: Where might we find Miss Kinney?

Old Nurse: Take the stairs up to the second floor. She should be at the nurses' station.

_Sam and Dean thank her and walk to the stairs. They walk up the stairs and find themselves at another desk almost immediately. Stella Kinney is sitting at the nurses' station, looking bored._

Sam: Stella Kinney?

Stella: Yes?

Dean: We're from the ASPCA. We'd like to ask you some questions.

Stella: You don't think I did anything to that dog do you? I mean, it really freaked me out, especially since it was right in front of room 13, but I didn't do anything to it. I ran and got Jem.

Sam: And who's Jem?

Stella: One of the male nurses, Jeremy Jackson. He's almost as big as you.

_Dean holds back a snigger. Sam gives him a warning look._

Sam: Okay, you ran and got Mr. Jackson. What exactly scared you about the dog? Did it try to attack you in any way?

Stella: Heavens no! It was pacing in front of room 13, which is in the locked ward. I was checking up on one of the patients, a particularly noisy one, with Jem. I walked ahead and saw it. It was walking back and forth in front of the room and when it saw me it kind of growled and showed its teeth and lied down in front of the room. That's when I ran back to get him.

Dean: So seeing a dog in the hospital just surprised you? That's all? And everything's been nice and calm since then?

Stella: Yeah, everything's been peachy. I haven't seen it again.

Sam: Hmmm. Mind if we look around?

Stella: I don't mind if you look around on this floor but you can't go looking on the first floor locked ward. There's a reason it's called a locked ward. We'd need a warrant to allow that.

_Sam and Dean look at each other. They look worried._

Sam: Thank you Miss Kinney. I think we will look around outside of the locked ward for now. We're grateful for your help.

_The brothers walk together to the hallway beyond the nurses' station. It's well lit by fluorescent lights, giving it the typical appearance of a hospital. Once they are outside of the line of sight of the nurses' station Sam turns to Dean._

Sam: How are we going to get into that hallway?

Dean: Well, the way I see it we have three options.

Sam: I hate to ask, but what are they?

Dean: We could wait until the next shift of nurses and come back saying we're FBI and need to investigate the locked ward, we could break in when no one is looking, or one of us could get committed and the other could pretend to be a nurse taking us to the locked ward. With a hospital this small all of them are really risky but I'd say the last is probably the riskiest, unless we figure out which nurses are new enough that they don't know everyone yet. Breaking in would take a lot of luck so our best bet is to figure out when the shifts change.

Sam: I think that's probably the best bet. We only really need to know when Stella and the receptionist leave though. No one else has seen us yet. Although we do need to talk to that Jem guy.

Dean: Yeah. We should talk to him before we leave and find out when the shifts change. We can't come back too late though. This isn't _Silence of the Lambs_, FBI doesn't just waltz into mental institution locked wards at all hours.

Sam: You're right. But these nurses might not know that. And if it's late they probably won't be thinking clearly. I think night would be our best bet. Plus if we do find Glory it'll be easier to get her out when it's dark.

Dean: Fair point. Okay, let's go talk to Stella again and find out where Jem is and when the shift change is.

_Dean and Sam turn back around and walk back to the nurses' station. Stella is typing something into the computer._

Stella: Find anything?

Sam: Nope, no dogs. We'd like to talk to Jem though. Is he here?

Stella: Sure. I'll go get him. Wait here.

_She gets up and starts to move but Dean stops her._

Dean: One last question. If we have any more questions for you we'd like to know when we can reach you here. Is there a shift change when you won't be here anymore?

Stella: Yeah, we work eight hour shifts. There are three sets of us and we're given one of three shifts. I work from 8:00 a.m. to 4:00 p.m. At 4:00 another team comes in until midnight.

_Sam looks at the clock behind the nurses' station. It says 3:00 p.m._

Sam: Okay, we'll certainly be in touch. Would you be so kind as to get Jem now?

Stella: Sure thing

_She walks through a door marked "Private" and disappears. Dean looks at Sam._

Dean: Sammy, things really are in our favour. We'll talk to Jem, go find a motel, change into some snazzier suits, and come back as FBI.

Sam: It certainly seems as if something is working in our favour.

_At this point Stella emerges from behind the door with a large man in dark blue scrubs. He walks up to Sam and Dean and shakes their hands._

Jem: I just want to thank you guys for your great work. I really respect guys who stand up for animals. The ASPCA is a great foundation and I make sure to donate as often as I can.

Sam: And I know every penny helps. We should be thanking you. We'd like to ask you some questions if you don't mind.

Jem: Sure, anything for heroes.

_Dean rolls his eyes at Jem's enthusiasm._

Dean: Is there a place we could talk?

Jem: Sure, I'll take you to the staff lounge. It's quiet in there because no one is on break this late in the shift.

_He leads the brothers through the door marked "Private" and they find themselves in a very white hallway with three doors. The door at the end is open and they can see a blue sofa inside the room. They walk into it and Jem motions for them to sit._

Jem: Okay, what would you like to know?

Sam: When Stella came running for you what did she say?

Jem: Well, she had just gotten a little ahead of me so it happened really fast. I was almost to the corner when she came around it, almost knocking me over. She looked at me, not terrified but pretty scared, saying that there was a big black dog outside one of the rooms.

Dean: Did she say which one?

Jem: Yeah, 13. I thought it was some weird practical joke at first but she looked genuinely frightened. Also Stella has never seemed like the type to play practical jokes.

Sam: Okay, she told you about the dog. What happened next?

Jem: We went around the corner again but there was nothing there. There weren't even any black hairs on the floor. It was spotless.

Sam: Do you think she actually saw a dog?

Jem: I don't think Stella is crazy if that's what you're asking. She's probably the sanest person I know. She saw something, I'm just not sure what it was.

Dean: When was this?

Jem: Well, it was our night for the midnight to 8:00 a.m. shift so it would've been last Thursday, probably around 4:00 a.m.

Sam: Okay, Jem. I think those are all the questions we need to ask. We'll be in touch if we need any more answers.

_Sam and Dean stand up and Jem follows suit. They all shake hands and Jem escorts the brothers back to the second floor nurses' station. Sam and Dean walk down the stairs and out of the hospital. They get into the Impala and Dean starts the car._

Dean: Well, 4:00 a.m. is certainly a time when weird stuff likes to happen. Let's go find a motel.

_[Fade]_

_The sun is starting to set, making the sky a fiery orange with a blood red sun. Sam and Dean, dressed in dark suits, walk through the doors of the asylum. A woman, who appears fairly young, dressed in a nun's habit, is sitting at the desk. Sam and Dean walk up to her, pulling out their fake FBI identification._

Dean: Hello, ma'am. I'm Agent Townshend and this is Agent Daltrey. We're here to investigate a possible connection to a murder case we're working on.

Sister: (_With a heavy French accent and a smile) _Hello officers. I'm Sister Berthe. How may I help you?

Sam: Could you tell us who's in room 13?

Sister: Certainly. That's the locked ward. I believe a young woman named Raphaella is in that particular room. She was admitted by a brother about three years ago. I'm not entirely sure why she's in the locked ward but her brother insisted if she wasn't locked away she would be a danger to herself and others. He hasn't even come to visit her in that time.

_Dean looks at Sam and they nod._

Dean: That sounds like our witness. We'd like to have a private conversation with Miss Raphaella. Can we go in and talk to her or do we need a warrant?

Sister: I don't think a warrant will be necessary. I'll call Ed. He's the evening shift locked ward nurse.

_She picks up the phone and starts talking. Dean and Sam look at each other._

Sam: Raphaella? That seems pretty suspect.

Dean: Exactly what I was thinking. And no one knows why she's been locked up exactly?

_Sam nods and Sister Berthe hangs up the phone._

Sister: Ed is coming. He'll be here in a moment to show you into the ward. I'm assuming you know proper protocol regarding locked wards?

Dean: No sharp things, no physical contact, that kind of thing?

Sister: Yes, those are good to follow. Also if you have any weapons I will need to keep them at the desk. Do you have guns?

_Sam and Dean reluctantly hand over their guns._

Sister: Thank you. There's Ed. He'll take you the rest of the way and give you further instructions.

_A short muscular man walks up to the desk. He looks to be in his mid-50s with slightly greying hair and a goatee. His face is stern._

Ed: Come with me. Room 13 right?

Sam: Yeah. Raphaela. Does she have a last name?

Ed: Her brother gave their last name as Jameson. He never said why exactly she needed to be in the locked ward. During her three years here all we've seen is what appears to be severe depression. She's mostly silent, staring out her window. The only sound we ever hear is music, usual Led Zeppelin, from the old record player her brother brought with her and occasionally we hear screams or sobs. She hasn't said a word to anyone in three years. So good luck with getting her to say anything. Whatever she witnessed must've been pretty traumatizing.

_They've arrived at the door into the locked ward. It has a card sliding lock, a normal lock, and a number code lock. Ed swipes his ID, punches in a number code and picks a key off of his key ring and turns it. The heavy door slides open noisily. The three men walk in. They walk down a dim hallway, turning into an adjoining hallway. They stop in front of room 13._

Ed: Here we are. I'll be at the station around the corner. There's a button by the door that you can push when you're ready for me to come get you. I have to lock you in.

_Dean and Sam look at each other. Ed unlocks the door with another key off of his key ring. The door opens slightly, Sam and Dean go inside, and Ed closes the door. The click of the lock can be heard echoing in the mostly empty room. Now inside the room Dean and Sam look around. There is a bed facing the barred window, a small bureau, and a writing desk with an old record player on it. The desk and bureau are covered in dust. The bed is neatly made. In the middle of the bed, staring out the window, is a young woman. She's very skinny and her arms are so white they look almost like bones. Her dark curly hair is loose and messy all the way down her back, hitting the top of the bed. As the lock clicks she stands up and turns towards Sam and Dean. She's smiling. She walks towards Dean and embraces him._

Glory: _(whispers)_ I knew you'd come.

Dean: _(hugging Glory back)_ Glory. It's been so long. So much has happened.

Glory: I know. I've seen a lot of it. Raphael put me here almost as soon as we got married. Do you remember?

Dean: I do. It was our first night together. Sam was taking care of the last stage of a case. I remember a lot of white light and you crying for help. I couldn't see you anywhere and couldn't move.

Glory: I know. I never blamed you. I knew you'd find me. When you found Alice and Jane I knew it was only a matter of time until you found me. Of course I helped out a bit.

Sam: You're the one who called the black dog.

Glory: Yep. That was me. We have an apocalypse to take care of. I couldn't let you go through that alone as well. It nearly killed me to see you in Hell Dean. It was horrible. Everything that happened played like a horror film in my head, awake or asleep. When I heard Castiel was sent to retrieve you from Hell I was so relieved.

Sam: That's right, You were close with Cas weren't you?

Glory: Castiel is my favourite brother, at least now that Michael has failed to help and Raphael put me here. I think Castiel has done the right thing helping you and the girls love him. I want to see him as soon as possible.

Dean: We're so glad he's come along. He is always helping us and he's really worried about you. Would you like to talk to him?

Glory: Can I?

Dean: Sure, we'll call him right now.

_Dean pulls out his phone and dials. He hands Glory the phone._

Glory: Hello? Cas! It really is you! I've missed you so much. I couldn't. Raphael. I know, I'm really made too. How are the girls? Good. No, I'll talk to them when I get there. A few days. Yeah. No we haven't figured that out yet. Saint Dymphna's Hospital for the Insane outside of Hell, Michigan. Room 13, yeah I always do. Okay. Thanks!

_She pushes a button on the phone and hands it back to Dean. Both Dean and Sam look slightly confused._

Glory: He's coming to unlock the door for us so we can leave.

Dean and Sam: Oh...

_The lock clicks and the door opens. Castiel is standing there._

Dean: Damn, that was fast Cas.

Castiel: Let's go. The night guard probably heard that.

_Glory, still in her nightgown, grabs Castiel's hand and they disappear. Dean and Sam close the door again, put pillows under the blanket so it looks like a sleeping person, and push the button by the door. Then they turn the lights off. The lock clicks a second later and Ed appears._

Ed: Done already?

Sam: She doesn't say much. And then she fell asleep.

Ed: Oh, well, that's not too weird. Come with me.

_He leads them back to the front desk, where he leaves them. They say goodbye to Sister Berthe, retrieve their guns, and walk out the front door._

_[Fade]_

_Dean and Sam walk to the Impala. Glory is huddled up in the backseat. Dean opens the driver side door and gets in. Sam walks to the passenger side door and gets in. Dean turns to look at Glory._

Dean: You okay?

_Glory smiles wearily and sits up._

Glory: I'm fine. I'm just glad to be out of there. I feel really drained. Three years more or less alone will do that to you. The only people I ever saw were the occasional nurse and Raphael a few times a year. I certainly didn't want to see him.

Dean: How'd he find out?

Glory: I have no idea. He must have suspected something was going on. See, my brothers are pretty jealous really. Raphael never really liked my attachment to Michael and Castiel. He always got in little disagreements with them when he thought I wasn't around. Mostly about how they hogged me.

Sam: Really? Boy, he sounds like a pain.

Dean: You have no idea. We summoned him once, me and Cas, and he was pissed. He threatened to kill Cas.

Sam: And when were you going to tell me this? If there are archangels just looking for a fight I'd like to know about it.

Dean: It didn't seem that important at the time.

Glory: Raphael and Castiel have never really gotten along. After Cas rebelled most of the angels wanted to kill him. I imagine if they knew what I had done they wouldn't approve but it certainly isn't as bad as what Cas did. However, in light of the present situations I think what he did is logical and noble. I have to test the extent to which my powers have been taken away before I decide to officially rebel though. My powers, if Raphael didn't take them away, would be useful to you. When I'm a bit stronger I'll test it.

Dean: So, do you want to go back to Bobby's now?

Glory: I would love to. I want to see the girls. I've never seen them you know, just kind of, shared thoughts.

Sam: They're adorable. I'm proud to be their uncle.

Glory: Thank you Sam. I'm sure Dean is a fantastic father. That's what the girls say at least. The day he showed up they were so happy. They'd been waiting for so long, knowing something wasn't right with their lives, that something was missing.

Dean: You'll be proud of them Glory. They look just like you.

Glory: Really? I bet they have your eyes though.

Sam: Yeah, actually they do. It's really how we decided they really were Dean's kids. That and Castiel knew they looked like you and put two and two together.

Glory: I'm glad. They really wanted you to find them. They day they did I remember how happy they felt.

Dean: I'm glad I found them too. If I didn't find them I would never have remembered you.

_Sam rolls his eyes._

Sam: Really, Dean. Enough of the sappy romance stuff. We get it, you're happy you're married with kids.

_Glory laughs, filling the car with its warm music._

Glory: Still as blunt as ever I see Sam. How did you react when you found out you had a sister-in-law?

Dean: He was mostly upset because I couldn't remember if I told him or not.

Glory: Oh, well Sam, we were going to tell you. We wanted a night alone first so we didn't tell you right away. Then Raphael took me away and made you both forget.

_Sam looks angrily at Dean. They sit in silence._

_[Fade]_

"_Mother and Child Reunion" by Paul Simon plays. The Impala pulls up to Bobby's house. Glory gets out and Alice and Jane come outside. They run up to her and hug her. She picks them up and they spin around, Glory's nightgown swirling with them as the white and pink petals from the cherry trees fall around them. Dean, Sam, Bobby, and Castiel watch, smiling._


End file.
